Protein kinases, the largest family of human enzymes, encompass well over 500 proteins. Spleen Tyrosine Kinase (Syk) is a member of the Syk family of tyrosine kinases, and is a regulator of early B-cell development as well as mature B-cell activation, signaling, and survival.
Syk is a non-receptor tyrosine kinase that plays critical roles in immunoreceptor- and integrin-mediated signaling in a variety of cell types, including B-cells, macrophages, monocytes, mast cells, eosinophils, basophils, neutrophils, dendritic cells, platelets, and osteoclasts. Immunoreceptors as described here include classical immunoreceptors and immunoreceptor-like molecules. Classical immunoreceptors include B-cell and T-cell antigen receptors as well as various immunoglobulin receptors (Fc receptors). Immunoreceptor-like molecules are either structurally related to immunoreceptors or participate in similar signal transduction pathways and are primarily involved in non-adaptive immune functions, including neutrophil activation, natural killer cell recognition, and osteoclast activity. Integrins are cell surface receptors that play key roles in the control of leukocyte adhesion and activation in both innate and adaptive immunity.
Ligand binding leads to activation of both immunoreceptors and integrins, which results in Src family kinases being activated, and phosphorylation of immunoreceptor tyrosine-based activation motifs (ITAMs) in the cytoplasmic face of receptor-associated transmembrane adaptors. Syk binds to the phosphorylated ITAM motifs of the adaptors, leading to activation of Syk and subsequent phosphorylation and activation of downstream signaling pathways.
Syk is essential for B-cell activation through B-cell receptor (BCR) signaling. Syk becomes activated upon binding to phosphorylated. BCR and thus initiates the early signaling events following BCR activation. B-cell signaling through BCR can lead to a wide range of biological outputs, which in turn depend on the developmental stage of the B-cell. The magnitude and duration of BCR signals must be precisely regulated. Aberrant BCR-mediated signaling can cause disregulated B-cell activation and/or the formation of pathogenic auto-antibodies leading to multiple autoimmune and/or inflammatory diseases. Mice lacking Syk show impaired maturation of B-cells, diminished immunoglobulin production, compromised T-cell-independent immune responses and marked attenuation of the sustained calcium sign upon BCR stimulation.
A large body of evidence supports the role of B-cells and the humoral immune system in the pathogenesis of autoimmune and/or inflammatory diseases. Protein-based therapeutics (such as Rituxan) developed to deplete B-cells represent an approach to the treatment of a number of autoimmune and inflammatory diseases. Auto-antibodies and their resulting immune complexes are known to play pathogenic roles in autoimmune disease and/or inflammatory disease. The pathogenic response to these antibodies is dependent on signaling through Fc Receptors, which is, in turn, dependent upon Syk. Because of Syk's role in B-cell activation, as well as FcR dependent signaling, inhibitors of Syk can be useful as inhibitors of B-cell mediated pathogenic activity, including autoantibody production. Therefore, inhibition of Syk enzymatic activity in cells is proposed as a treatment for autoimmune disease through its effects on autoantibody production.
Syk also plays a key role in FCeRI mediated mast cell degranulation and eosinophil activation. Thus, Syk is implicated in allergic disorders including asthma. Syk binds to the phosphorylated gamma chain of FCeRI via its SH2 domains and is essential for downstream signaling. Syk deficient mast cells demonstrate defective degranulation, arachidonic acid and cytokine secretion. This also has been shown for pharmacologic agents that inhibit Syk activity in mast cells. Treatment with Syk antisense oligonucleotides inhibits antigen-induced infiltration of eosinophils and neutrophils in an animal model of asthma. Syk deficient eosinophils also show impaired activation in response to FCeRI stimulation. Therefore, small molecule inhibitors of Syk will be useful for treatment of allergy-induced inflammatory diseases including asthma.
Syk is also expressed in mast cells and monocytes and has been shown to be important for the function of these cells. For example, Syk deficiency in mice is associated with impaired IgE-mediated mast cell activation, manifested as marked diminution of TNF-alpha and other inflammatory cytokine release. Syk kinase inhibitors have also been shown to inhibit mast cell degranulation in cell based assays. Additionally, Syk inhibitors have been shown to inhibit antigen-induced passive cutaneous anaphylaxis, bronchoconstriction and bronchial edema in rats.
Thus, the inhibition of Syk activity can be useful for the treatment of allergic disorders, autoimmune diseases and inflammatory diseases such as: SLE, rheumatoid arthritis, multiple vasculitides, idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura (ITP), fibrotic disease, myasthenia gravis, allergic rhinitis, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDs) and asthma. In addition, Syk has been reported to play an important role in ligand-independent tonic signaling through the B-cell receptor, known to be an important survival signal in B-cells. Thus, inhibition of Syk activity may be useful in treating certain types of cancer, including B-cell lymphoma and leukemia.